houseetredesofredhillfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Blood: Part One
Summary: Wedding time lads. Read season one here. Continue season two: Part Two. Part Three and Four coming soon. Part One: Broken Vows. The Wedding The wedding between Erik Etredes and Aranette Shreeve is in full swing; guests are filling the halls and preparing for the ceremony. House Lynette offer the Etredes' their sept for the wedding and many other houses from the area come to wish Erik happiness. Erik is awaiting patiently for Aranette's arrival as many of the guests come up to him to wish him well for the wedding. Edwin is approached by many women for his hand and one girl in particular by the name of Rila catches his eye, and she is thrilled at the prospect of becoming closer to Edwin. Glive and Neil play pranks on each other as the festivities goes on, and the bards play such songs as "Dirty Little Lugus" much to Naton's dismay. Matteus and his cohort Daygrin keep an eye on the occasion and notice a drunk man harassing everyone, to which Matteus tells Daygrin to sort him out; Curtass the bard is also going around pinching money off everyone he can see, but nothing harmful ever comes from him. At which point a handmaiden comes up to Matteus to tell him that Aranette has gone missing and that she and the other hand maidens are looking desperately for her around the castle. Without trying to panic the guests, the group go out looking for Aranette. They check her room to find Orlanna and her sister crying and wondering where her daughter has gone, and the room shows no sign of struggle at all. Matteus and Edwin see a cloaked figure walking about the castle and heading to Eyla's room. When approached she introduces herself as Sarella and that she's here travelling through the Westerlands and Eyla has invited her along. Eyla wargs into Reaper, her shadowcat, to find out if anything is going on outside and sees that on the palisades, the guards are panicking and looking down in the to moat. When informing Erik of this, he runs out of the room thinking it to be Arranette and jumps majestically in to the shit-filled moat to find it to be a dead guard pushed in from the palisades. They see that he has been killed recently from a stab wound in the stomach, and is far beyond saving. Another guard then explains that a northern carriage had escaped the yard quickly with stolen equipment from the armoury. The Hunt As it's a rainy day they group are able to track the carriage fine, and rush out on horseback to track back Aranette. They follow the path until it goes off road and they track through the rain until they see the carriage in the distance. The carriage was guarded by a few bandits but they were all picked off easily enough. Inside of the carriage they were able to find some of the Lynette's lost swords, and also a note written according to Glive in Myrish. They carry on following the tracks in the wood, where Glive attempts to steal the note from Matteus and is caught doing it. "Why didn't you just ask me" he asks to Glive as he notices him trying to pinch it. They eventually come across a stream with a fallen log to cross it, the horses however cannot cross. They attempt to cross though some of the party fall in to the water like fucking idiots, Reaper also is terrified of water and refuses to cross with the rest of the group. They eventually come across a lake, and the lake is large with an abandoned watch tower the other side of it, however there is a light glowing in the window. The group decide the best route to take and this is when Erik thinks the best way is also the longest, thus taking a few hours to come around towards the watchtower. The Watchtower They notice a guard at the door and one watching from the top, which Eyla is able to kill silently enough. They leave the two horses outside to carry on eating their grass. The characters try to enter the tower silently however Erik fucking stumbles in and lands on his ass on the floor, alerting two other guards to his presence. The group finish off the sleeping guard easily and Glive charges in to the other with his shield, knocking him back in to the fire and burning him to death. They hear some more footsteps upstairs and they approach cautiously. They take their sweet ass time and, outside, Eyla wargs into one of the horses so that she can keep watch. She sees that Bradyn from the wedding is escaping from the upstairs window and jumping on a horse and running away. She follows him in the other horse. Upstairs they kill one more bandit fairly easily and then see Aranette covered in blood and dying on the floor. "You horse faced bitch", Erik says to his dying betrothed. He holds her in his arms and she attempts one last kiss before she fades away, but fails and dies. Continue to Part Two